the first date
by wishing-conscious
Summary: hidan and jay just started dating, what will happen when jays grandmother takes them shopping and hidan and jay are left alone in a chnaging room. hidan X jay Yaoi jay is my own personal charcter


The first date

Hidan glared as he curled into a tighter ball in the back off the bus, his new boyfriend Jay cuddling into him as the silver haired boy groaned from the shaking bus._ "Oh god, why did we have to sit in the back of the bus, the rocking is going to make me vomit! And why won't that skanky bitch of a driver shut the fuck up!"_ Hidan thought as he and jay got off the bus and made their way to Jay's house. As hidan walked he looked at Jay with warm eyes, jay was taller than hidan and had blond hair that was spiked, and bright blue eyes. When jay turned and looked at hidan he saw a smirk playing on the lips of the blond. "What?" hidan asked

"Nothing" the blond said as looking away

Once they made it to the house Jay's grandmother took them to shop for cloths because hidan had torn up all of Jay's cloths with trying to seduce the blond. As they got to Macys jay's grandmother left to go do more shopping elsewhere. As jay started looking through shirts he noticed that hidan looked bored.

" Pick a shirt hidan."

" What ?"

" I said pick a shirt for me to wear."

" No I don't know what you would like anyways."

" Ill like anything you'd pick, I swear"

" Fine."

As hidan picked out a hot pink shirt, jay could only think it look cute. So the couple made their way to the dressing room to try jay's cloths on. Jay was about to walk in to the dressing rooms but thought of a plan to get hidan to loosen up. As hidan looked away jay grabbed and pulled hidan in to the dressing room with him. " What the-" hidan was yelling as jay kissed the silver haired boy suddenly. Hidan closed his eyes and deepens the kiss. Moaning slightly as the blond bit his neck and started sucking. Moaning quietly jay pulled off his and hidan cloths. Kissing the boy under him jay started to make his way down and trailing kisses down towards hidan's large erection. As hot breath hit hidan's erection he moaned quietly. Licking lightly jay started teasing the younger moaning teen, jay took hidan into his mouth and sucked lightly feeling the younger boy to shiver and moan. Sucking harder he felt hidan's stomach to start coiling and smiled as hidan cummed in to jays waiting mouth. Standing up jay swallowed happily. Putting three fingers in to hidan's mouth jay started to moan as he felt hidan`s tongue coat his fingers. Pulling them from his mouth jay spread legs and pushed a finger through hidan's tight entrance as he felt hidan moan from the pain he put another finger in and made the scissor motion with pushing in and out. As jay put the third finger in and started to thrust he hooked his fingers and went to search for hidan's prostate. " Jay" the younger boy moaned. Grinning jay took his fingers out and saw hidan pout and he picked hidan up and placed him on his large erection he waited for hidan to adjust. " Move" hidan growled not needing to be told again jay started thrusting in a rhythm. " Harder and faster jay" hidan moaned. As he thrusted deeper he aimed for hidan's prostate. " J-jay " screamed hidan, jay started hitting it harder and faster. As jay felt his stomach coil he pumped hidan's erection and hearing hidan moan. " Jay " hidan screamed as he came on their stomachs. As jay felt hidan tighten he came deep in hidan. Kissing hidan the blond pulled out panting and pulling hidan into a kiss as the got dressed and left the changing room. Jay saw his grandmother and waved her down. " so did you find cloths that fit?" she asked

" Oh yah" the blond smiled as he grabbed hidan's ass.

" Ok then lefts leave." His grandmother smiled and being totally clueless.

As they made their way to the cash register hidan felt jay behind him.

" I love you hidan"

" Love you too" hidan whispered _if that was the first date I wonder how the second date will be like._

* * *

**I WORTE THIS FOR MY FRIENDS. I DONT OWN THE PEOPLE**


End file.
